Gray Fullbuster's Sister
by UIGIRLAWE
Summary: Dear Readers, This is my very first story and I hope you love it but please hold back a bit on the critizising. Thank you. The story starts with a 17 year old girl named Minako Fullbuster she is from a dark guild, so one day FairyTail attacks them and she is the only surviver, but she also has to kill dragon slayers from the FairyTail she will stay on their good side until.
1. Chapter 1: The begining

I was so warm, I'm more of an outdoorsy wizard because I'm an ice wizard, anyways my so-called friends told me to stay inside when they knew I hated inside. Was I supposed to expect kindness from a dark guild? The answer was no. "Hey shrimp," called a lady with purple-black-ish hair, "get my scrapbook." A picto wizard, dispise those guys. I picked up her scrap book and threw it in her face. "My name is not shrimp, it's Minako Fullbuster!" She glared at me, I grined at her.

"It's FairyTail they're coming!" cried a voice. Soon I was face to face with our dark guild master. "Minako," he said "We will all go and fight we may not come back you are not to go out! If I'm gone I know I can trust you. Natsu, Wendy, and Gajell... kill them." He said as he left me in the dust. I quickly hid in the kitchen I started to cry. "If FairyTail finds me they won't let me see tomorrow, 'cause they're all stronger than me."

"Hey check it out, Happy! I found a girl." said a voice. I do not like being that , I'm seventeen and you must use my real name. A boy with pink hair appeared and said "Name's Natsu, Natsu Dragneel." he said with a retarded look on his face, but people here have that look on they're faces all the time around here. "Are you stupid?" I asked. "Stop pickin' a fight brat." yelled Natsu. "I can talk inproperly too." I bragged. "My name is Minako Fullbuster." Natsu raised an eyebrow. "Did you say Fullbuster?" He asked. "Minako, do you mind meeting some new friends." I panicked, this guy was going capture me. "Ice make cage!" I exclaimed. I used my powers to trap Natsu in an unbreakable cage. "Re-quip!" yelled a female voice from the distance.

A girl with scarlet hair emerged from the shadows then I imediately knew who it was Ezra Scarlet! "AAAEEEEE!" I yelled "It's the monster Tatania Ezra Scarlet! The Fairy Queen!"

Her voice was spine-tingling. "You are going to let Natsu go and yeild for the FairyTail guild!" she said "Cut her some slack Ezra!" replied another girl with blonde hair. I did not have a choice I let Natsu go then remembered I must kill him... but I had to be on his good side first, I stood up and started crying. "Why do you guys have to be so mean." I sobbed. But know one seemed to care.

"I said cut her some slack!" said a voice the blonde haired girl looked at me and said. "My name is Lucy, we are just going to take you to a guild hall called FairyTail. It will not be scary at all... so what is your name?" "Minako Fullbuster!" I replied with a smile. Lucy seemed very nice but after I stated my name she, Ezra, and Natsu looked at me strangely. "Ezra did you hear that?" Lucy asked. "Minako, I hope we can get along well," Ezra started "just don't smosh my cake!" she glared at me then smiled. "I won't but I've never had cake before." I replied. "I have been noticing the blue cat doll, how does it fly like that?" I asked. "I'm not a doll I'm Happy!" the cat replied. "Cool!" I replied. "I like you Minako, you are cool!" exclaimed Natsu. We chatted until we reached the guild.

When I walked inside the guild hall I completely broke down Lucy rushed toward me and asked me what happened and I pointed to the boy without a shirt, and the words managed to excape my lips "Gray Fullbuster my older brother and he left us!" I sobbed. He started walking toward me and grabbed me shirt and yelled in my face "You got a problem with me being shirtless!" "No not at all Gray!" I replied nervously "Okay." he smiled "What is your name?" he asked "Minako Fullbuster." "What?!" "My last name is Fullbuster too!" he grined.

Lucy had invited me to sleepover at her house so I could talk to her. "So Minako what is bothering you?" asked Lucy "Gray is my twin...when he left I was so sad, he does not rember me or what I did." "What did you do?" asked Lucy "I killed our parents." I replied "No you did not kill them that monster did." Lucy argued "But I was that monster, Gray never payed any attention to me my anger boiled up and then I became that horrible monster...Delliora!" I sobbed. Lucy gave me a hug and said "It's all in the past now."

The next day I arrived at the gulid hall and declared myself a FairyTail wizard. Then Gray suddenly barged through the door and made a knife with his ice maker magic he slammed me against the wall and the back of my head started to bleed he held the knife toward my neck. "You monster you killed our parents!" He exploded into a roll of hatred and anger. "Gray I'm sorry." I shrieked. The question keeps on ringing in my head did Lucy tell.

But then Lucy slamed right into Gray and yelled " Do have any idea what she is going through! SHE FEELS GUILTY DO YOU KNOW THIS IS YOUR FAULT?!"

"My deepest apologies!" I yelled as I ran out the door crying, no one is ever going to forgive me...a monster!

I went and sat by a tree it was raining it felt nice on my skin, but I would rather be inside meeting the nice looking lady with white hair and smiles a lot, she's the one who passes out the drinks to Cana, she drinks a lot. But instead I'm doing what I do best! Mess everything up well that's why they call me Delliora. I heard footsteps Gray walking toward me, so I hung my head low because I needed to die anyways! "You killed them, all of them!" Gray yelled in agony. "So why don't you kill me!" I replied. "Trust me you deserve it!" Yelled Natsu tagging along behind Gray followed by, Lucy and Ezra. "But if you are truly sorry..." said Ezra "You should be forgiven!" said Lucy gently.

"Maybe," I began to cry "I deserve to die, but I thought I could find a family here in FairyTail, after Lucy encouraged me! Gray Fullbuster I am very sorry."

"As a FairyTail and an ice make wizard I accept your apology. So you want to go grab some lunch?" Gray said "Okay!" I replied

So I headed over to Lucy's and she wanted to get me ready because she really likes giving make overs. But on my way there I met a peculiar woman who said her name was Juvia. "Juvia thinks her beloved Gray's twin is trouble!" she said as she glared at me. "So um are you Gray's... girlfriend." I asked "Not yet but Juvia wishes, but Juvia does not like you!" she said then she struck me right in the face and left a bruise. "Juvia knows you caused my beloved Gray pain!" she yelled as she walked away. I started to cry and scream, then I ran right into her and pushed her down. "Juvia is angry!" she yells "I don't care what the hell Juvia thinks!" I shot back at her.

Then I ran away and Gray found me. "Why do you have bruises on your face?" he asked "I don't know..." I lied. "Minako tell me." he said "Your girlfriend beat me up." I replied "I don't have a girlfriend." he said "Juvia said that you guys have a relationship." I said "Not at all... but I think Ezra is kind of cute.. DON'T TELL ANYONE!" he blushed. "I won't!" I said back.

So later in the next day I went to Gray's home to ask him to come on a mission with me, Natsu, and Happy but I walked in during the worst time... Juvia was pinning Gray to a wall and kissing him ! "EEK! Am I interupting sorry!" I said blushing as I ran away. Guess he would not want to help me now.

Me, Natsu, and Happy left to catch the Magnolia train while we were riding I found out that Natsu had a serious case of motion sickness and Happy had an a terrible case of AnnoyPeople-itis.

Anyway I couldn't help but think how adventurous my first mission would be! I thought it would be cooler with my twin brother Gray here but instead he's having a romantic affair with the girl I hate, Juvia... I am going to give it that bitch when I get back!


	2. Chapter 2: Wendy

So the very first mission was to save Wendy the dragon slayer, my plan to kill her was quite simple I leave Natsu on the train then go to my destination kill her return to the FairyTail guild hall looking completely innocent. I smirked my plan was a mastermind.

I arrived at where Wendy was staying and I knocked on her door and a pretty little girl with blue hair responded. "Hello I'm looking for Wendy." I said "I am Wendy!" she laughed. My eyes went wide and I asked myself what kind of monster would kill this little girl? "I'm on a misson to get you to the master of the FairyTail guild he must speak with you!" I said. "Okay!" she replied with a smile. She seemed very sweet. "So, who are you?" Wendy asked. "Minako Fullbuster, I'm Gray's twin." I said. "Cool! Do you want to be friends?" she asked. "I would love to!" I replied.

We walked to the nearest train station to Magnolia. When Wendy and I got on the train I almost screamed Natsu and Happy were still there! We rode the train back to Magnolia and walked back to FairyTail. After I dropped I headed to Gray's home. "Gray come out I need to talk to you." I shouted. He stuck his head out the window and said, "Great 'cause I need to talk to you, come in." I went inside his home and climbed the steps. "Gray I thought you and Juvia were not in a relationship." I said. "Were not in a relationship, I did not want to be mean after she confessed to me, so Lucy lent me her celestial spirit, Gemini." he replied. "Okay, sorry for not trusting you as a brother." I said. "Don't sweat it."

"Gray, I know this might sound stupid but I have a crush on Natsu." I said. "WHAT?!" Gray replied. "Just kidding!" I laughed. "Geez! You scared the hell out of me!". he exclaimed. "Like the Gemini did!" I shot back.


	3. Chapter 3: Juvia vs Minako

"Drip drop drip and a drop." Says a voice. I quickly turned around to see Juvia. "Juvia still thinks you are trouble!" I glared at her and yelled."I vowed I would take care of you after I GOT BACK!" "Is that so?" she asked.

I attacked her with all I've got pushing her to the ground and punching her face, she rolled on top of me grabbed me by the arm and slammed me onto the floor, just when I was about to give her what she deserves she pushed me and stepped on my face.

That does it I'm going to make her bleed without my magic! I shoved her to the ground and pinned her there then started to punch her in the face. She was so angry she even sat on my face then smacked my head against the ground.

That was it I pulled out the big guns! I bit her every time she tried to lay a finger on me. "How do you like that Juvia!" I yelled. "Juvia will protect Gray from Delliora." she shot back.

I completely broke down and started to cry, then made a knife with my powers and handed it to Juvia. "Have my head and give it to Gray... for all the sorrow I have caused him." I sobbed.

"Juvia would not do such a thing! Juvia may be mean but she is not a monster!" she said. "Like me?" I asked. "Juvia is sorry for offending Minako." she apologized.

"Minako is sorry for offending Juvia." I laughed. "Juvia would want to be friends with Minako." she said. "Yes, and I wish you luck with Gray." I said even though I knew Gray liked Ezra.

"Juvia would like to invite Minako over to her house." Juvia said. "Minako would like to come." I replied.


End file.
